Revenge
by Nightette
Summary: What happens when the Injustice League decides to hit close to home and take revenge on Justice League out on their proteges? Rated T because I'm paranoid... Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, just the idea... (I wish I owned it though)


Revenge

What happens when the Injustice League decides to hit close to home and take revenge on Justice League out on their proteges? Rated T because I'm paranoid... Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, just the idea... (I wish I owned it though)

•••••••••••••••••••••••• ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh!" Megan's scream cut into the night and the team was instantly at her door to her bedroom. Connor tore the door off its hinges and Kaldur stumbled back at the intense heat radiating from the room. "Help!" Robin instantly jumped inside towards the Martian easily maneuvering the inferno. Wally tried to put out the fire with his super speed while Artemis got water and started splashing it inside of the room. Several minutes later the smoke cleared away with Megan unconscious while being covered by a very smokey Boy Wonder. "Robin! Miss Martian! Are you guys okay?" Kaldur rushed to their sides now that the fire was gone and was followed by the team. While Connor lifted his girlfriend up checking to see if she was alright Artemis walked towards M'gann's charred wall and pointed, "Uh... Guys, I think we have a really big problem." Everyone turned to look at the wall seeing a burned message stating, "This is the first of many, Justice League."

The next morning at Mount. Justice was very eventful. All of the team's mentors stood before them concern evident on their faces. Which meant mixing Green Arrow, Aquaman, Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash all in one room. "I am just glad that no one was harmed in this," J'onn said standing near his niece protectively. "Yeah but you read the message anyone else could be next!" Flash argued throwing his hands in the air. Batman's eyes scanned the room, "Which means for the time being Mount Justice is on lockdown. Until we can guarantee the safety of the Young Justice team." All of the team's faces fell but no one argued knowing full well Batman was right. "Well then why did they do this? And who?" Green Arrow posed the question that crossed everyone's mind. "Well isn't it obvious?" All attention was turned to Batman's partner who was also next to his mentor, "Revenge on the Justice League." "But why do it through us!?" Wally yelled a little too loudly. "Because... Since we have secret identities they are trying to get to the people who are closest to us this way," Batman stated nonchalantly, "We will do everything in our power to track them down. In the mean time... Be careful." All the mentors left with nothing but the zeta-beam announcing their departure. Leaving the team staring at each other with shock thinking, "What just happened?"

"Banned from patrol!?" "Dick, I'm sorry but until this is straightened out I cannot risk anything." The Dynamic Duo approached the Batcave arguing after Robin finished training at Mount Justice for the last time in a long time. Now that the mountain is on lockdown everyone went home. Robin stayed at the mountain however training a bit while Batman was doing some things. Now the two had emerged from the Batmobile arguing. Before another word was said an emergency transmission came up from the Batcave on the computer and Batman opened it. Aquaman's frightened face popped up, "Batman? Oh, Thank Neptune! I need help!" "What is it?" Batman asked already readying the coordinates. "It's Kaldur'ahm, I sent him to Atlantis hours ago." The blonde man paused, "But he never arrived. I tracked his coordinates but I cannot go there." Robin now instantly worried for his friend got into the conversation, "Where is it?" "He's in the Sahara Desert, he won't last long there..." "I'm sending the information to Flash immediately. He will get there fast enough. Meet me at the Watch Tower," with a nod the computer turned off and Batman headed back to his transporter followed by Robin. "No," The Dark Knight said to his protege who let out a small pout. "I'm going if you take me there or not, Bruce. He's my friend... And I'm sure a familiar face would be nice." Batman let out a gruff huff which was close to a sigh so Robin followed him. When they arrived Aquaman was already there pacing furiously. Batman let him know that Flash got the message and they would hopefully be here soon. As if on cue Flash zoomed in holding the teen in his arms and sat him on the ground. Instantly Aquaman mustered up water and splashed it on the unconscious boy. In a gasp he woke up looking around scared. Seeing where he was the teen atlantean settled and steadied his breathing. Surprisingly enough Kaldur was wrapped in a hug from his king. Robin and Flash smiled at the Hallmark moment but Batman just let a ghost of a smile barely show only visible by his son. "Thank you, Bruce." Batman gave a nod and started to walk towards the Watch Tower's main room hinting at Aquaman to follow with Flash. After helping Aqualad up the two older men left. "Hey Kal," Robin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Robin," Aqualad smiled. "What are you doing here?" "I was with Batman when he got the message so I came along to check on you... You alright? What happened?" The blonde gave an apologetic smile, "I am unsure. One minute I am swimming to Atlantis the next I am in a desert." The Boy Wonder nodded his head thoughtfully, "Good thing you weren't hurt." Kaldur sighed, "Let us hope no one gets hurt."

"No Wally, I'm serious! Bruce banned me from patrolling!" "Well your lucky, my Uncle Barry won't even let me look at my costume! I understand their worried but seriously?!" "I doubt we'll see the team at all until this is over! I haven't seen anyone since then... Except Kal." "Right, what happened? My uncle barely told me anything!" "Kaldur told me he doesnt know! One minute he's swimming the next he's in the desert dying!" "Dude, that's harsh!" Wally laid on his bed talking to Dick on his phone. The two boys hadn't talked in what seemed like ages. "I wish this all would end..." "Yeah Dick, same here... That's what you get-" "Wally?" No response worried the young acrobat, "Wally!? Wally!" All Dick heard on the phone line was a bunch of rustling. After a minute of deathly silence he heard something. "Dick! They found out! They know my secret ID! Get my uncle! Help!" Then the line went dead. In a matter of seconds Dick flew out of his room racing towards the study, "Bruuuuuce! Bruuuuce! Bruce!" Bruce Wayne looked up from his papers with a tired look. He was instantly shook out of the daze though when he saw Dick's worried face. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "It's Wally," the young ward huffed. "They got him too! But they got him as a civilian!"

Wally woke up to a bright light flashing in his eyes and a pounding head. He suddenly remembered everything and groaned as he felt his restraints on the chair he was in. He inwardly groaned realizing that he was in his civvies, he felt naked in them! "Look, Flash Boy is awake!"! Wally grumbled noticing them using his not real super ID meaning they knew who he was, "It's Kid Flash..." "Well, Kid Flash... Would you mind answering a few questions for us?" A figure in the darkness with a low voice said in a placating tone. "Yeah," the red head answered not realizing how hard it was to talk. Everything was so slow, and it was driving him crazy. "I actually would mind." "Well, let me put it this way... We can have our bouts and argue a bit. Like I do with every other justice brat and then I can kill you or you can tell me what I want to know and then I can kill you. Because honestly I am tired of beating around the bush." Wally raised his eyebrows, "Do I even have to answer?" "No, I suppose not." The man walked around the shadow while Wally tried guessing who it was but he couldn't shake the slow fuzzy feeling in his head, "As you probably have noticed everything is slowing down. It's because I injected a fast acting drug, which would make it a regular acting drug for you, that slows everything down to a stopping point. It is specially made so that you cant fight it. So I have a proposal for you..." Wally glared at the man as he paused, "If you tell me all about the Justice League I will give you this antidote." He held out a tiny bottle. "I think I told you the answer already. No way, Hosea!" Wally spat at the man. The speedster heard the sound of a door opening, "As you wish, Wallace West..." And then they were gone. Wally felt a shiver go down his spine when the man spoke his name. But the boy pulled at his restraints trying to get loose knowing that it wasn't worth it. His powers weren't going to get him out of this mess they were useless with that drug. Dick should have gotten help by now. He felt the hours drag by like days. Praying that someone would save him from this agony. Being a speedster his absolute fear was slowing down to a complete stop like this. Maybe if he'd just died it would- Snap out of it, Wally! You're gonna be fine, he reassured himself. Just then a tiny glint caught in the corner of his emerald eyes. It was the antidote! They left it, but Wally couldn't even hope to reach it! He sighed he would just have to wait for help. Soon it was difficult to keep his head up and his eyes were closing. This can't be happening! By looking at the teen it would seem he was falling asleep but on the inside he was panicking. Not being able to fight it anymore Wally slumped over breathing heavy ragged breathes. His ears perked when he heard a door and shouting. What are they saying? Please help me! He felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and whisper in an encouraging tone. "A-antidote..." Wally found it surprising he uttered a word. He heard the voices talk more and after a few agonizing minutes he felt a sharp jab right in his heart. No doubt where they were doing this so the medication would pump faster. He was afraid it was too late when he saw darkness sprinkle around his vision. But suddenly his head flew up and he gasped. He looked around and saw Flash and Batman staring at him. "U-uncle Barry?" Batman just finished untying his bonds as he fell into his uncle's arms. "It's okay, Kid... You're alright..." He spoke those soothing words as he was carried away from the withering building.

"Dick, it's just too dangerous!" "So I'm just shelving Robin!?" "Your identity is the only thing keeping you alive! You and Artemis are the last targets!" Dick craned his neck towards his adoptive father, "What about Connor?" Bruce sighed and set down his morning coffee, "Clark called yesterday... Connor came home from school and collapsed. Thank God Lois was there to get rid of the kryptonite." "What?" Dick blinked hard trying to let this compute. "Is he okay?" "Yes, he had immediate medical attention. But unfortunately was attacked from behind, so we do not know the attacker." Dick stared at his breakfast in disbelief. "This is what I mean Dick, your identity is so well kept that the only way to get to you is through Robin!" The ebony haired boy nodded his head in understanding, "Okay Bruce, I understand... You never told me, how is Wally?" "He is safe in the care of his uncle," Bruce started but was quickly cut off by a certain butler. "Master Richard! I do believe you will be late if you do not hurry!" Alfred called to the other room. With that the acrobat waved goodbye and ran off leaving Bruce sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

Dick walked out of the Gotham Academy building as the school bell rang. He just barely noticed Artemis avoiding stares and walking around fretfully. Ollie must have had the same kind of talk with her that Bruce had with him. Dick wished Artemis knew his secret identity because that would make times like these easier. His eyes followed the blonde archer as she started to walk home. It was then he noticed a black SUV with no license plate following her. He instantly decided engage conversation with her for her own safety. "Hi! I'm Dick Grayson! What's your name?" Dick ran up to her and she gave him an odd look with her stormy eyes. "Artemis... What do you want, Grayson?" She started to speed walk a bit faster avoiding him. "Can you please slow down?" Dick went into a sprint to catch up with her. She glared at him, "No, just leave me alone!" Dick grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Your making this really difficult for me, Arty! There's a black SUV that's been trailing you and I was trying to help! Thanks to you Bats is gonna kill me!" Artemis pulled away in a gasp studying the boy in front of her, "Oh my gosh..." Then she slapped him across the face. "I probably deserved that..." Dick rubbed his face as his friend smirked. "Now let's go!" The two kept walking keeping an eye on the car and speaking in code. However in a split second the car veered and started to head straight towards them to run them over. The two teammates instantly ran with Dick subconsciously guarding Artemis. Just before the car was about to hit him it swerved and a hand reached out of the car door and grabbed his blonde friend. "Artemis!" "Dick! Get help!" Then in an instant the van disappeared with nothing but an envelope on the ground that had Robin written finely on it. In an instant Dick grabbed it before anyone noticed and ran home.

Dick sighed, he had told Bruce the whole story over and over again. He also saw no ones face to Bruce's dismay. He even told Bruce about telling Artemis his ID which he was okay with given the danger she was or is in. The only part he left out was the envelope. Which is the envelope he is now glaring at so hard it should burst into flames. He carefully opened it up and read the scribbled words. Dear Robin, If you have gotten this then that means your archer friend has been kidnapped. If you would like to see her living any time soon you will meet up with me. If you don't then the Justice League won't be there in time to save her.  
At the bottom of the page was an address to meet them at. Before even thinking too much about it Dick decided to go. He knew these people weren't bluffing at all. He also knew that if this didn't kill him then Bruce would kill him.

It felt good to be able to slip on his mask again. To be able to fly through Gotham city through the air. To feel almost free. He crouches on top of the warehouse building looking down to find Artemis. As he scanned the area he saw the same black SUV from before emerge. A man whom he had never seen came out of the car with dark sunglasses searching for no doubt him. They wouldn't find him in the shadows he was sure of it. They pulled Artemis out of the car and she struggled. You could tell they had beaten her up quite a bit which made anger bubble inside the Boy Wonder. "Robin, I know your there!" The man held a gun to Artemis' face, "Come out or I shoot!" A million scenarios flashed into Robin's mind. But the one thing he kept thinking was that he should have told Batman. He froze when he heard the revolver click. Before even thinking of the consequences he swung down and landed in front of the group and growled, "Let her go." The man laughed as he lowered his gun. Now that Robin could see him he noted that the man was bald with a slim build and a cruel smile. He shoved Artemis on the ground at Robin's feet. "Robin, you shouldn't of..." Artemis started but was cut off. "I speak on behalf of the Injustice League. They hired me to make the Justice League pay. And in order to do that I need to kill at least one of you. Since all of my other attempts failed miserably I decided to make sure their dead when I kill them now, by turning them over to the people in charge. And there is a clown there who certainly has a desire to kill you!" The man paced around the two teens with an awful smile. "I'll let you decide, Boy Wonder. You or her? Make it snappy!" Dick looked down at Artemis' pleading eyes and wished for all the super powers in the world to get him out of this. Obviously none of them came. Artemis saw Robin's problem solving face on and felt a bit of hope. And the moment the man's back turned Robin whipped out his grappling hook and in a quick swoop grabbed Artemis. As they flew in the air bullets whizzed past their ears. Soon they were on the ground running with the criminals quickly following. "Artemis, I need you to go tell Bruce where I am and I need back up! I will try to throw them off," the blonde shook her head furiously. "Listen, your hurt... I have a better chance of losing them without you, Go!" With that the boy disappeared in the darkness.

Artemis found herself frantically banging on the Wayne Manor door. Within a couple of agonizing minutes a kindly butler answered. "Yes ma'am?" "Please I need to talk to Bat- Er, I mean Bruce right away! It's an emergency." Artemis just then realized how awful she must look when a familiar voice called out. Her gaze fell upon the good looking playboy billionaire that she still couldn't believe was Batman. "Artemis?" Bruce Wayne ushered the butler away and looked at her. "Batman, you've got help Robin! He went to save me, It was a trap! Their gonna kill him!" "Where?" His tone instantly grew dark and more Batman-like. "Last I saw him he was being chased on 32nd street up north..." Artemis whimpered pitifully. "Alfred, patch her up." Bruce left and entered as Batman in a few minutes. "I'm going to find Dick."

Batman was swinging in Gotham like a usual night scanning the area. Why did Dick completely disregard him? He quickly called in for back up in case he needed it. In a matter of seconds the Flash was standing beside him. "Sorry I'm late!" The speedster smiled, "What's the situation, Bats?" "Robin decided to go hero on us and is currently being chased," the Dark Knight noted the worried look twisted on Flash's face. "I got him tracked down on his tracker..." "Then let's go!" The red clad man itched to run towards them. "Hold on," Batman put his hand up. "They are right down there." The both of them peered down the rooftop they were on and saw no other then the Boy Wonder doubled over breathing heavily. The two heroes hopped down and approached the struggling boy, "Robin?" The teen turned his head towards his mentors voice, "Batman! I'm sorry, I was just trying to help Artemis!" The Flash zoomed next to him and all of them froze hearing a familiar cackle, "Isn't that adorable? Ha ha ha, if you don't mind Bats we will take it from here." From the shadows the Injustice League emerged with the Joker's big smile leading them towards the alley. Happening in a faster speed then Flash could comprehend they broke into fight. Flash was doing a good job fighting off the baddies with his speed. That was until Count Vertigo put a spell in him and he tripped over himself trapped in some sort of magical binds. On the other hand Batman was trying to protect Robin while punching at Gorilla Grogg. Unfortunately Poison Ivy tag teamed he was soon binded also. That left Robin attack the mentally insane clown himself. "Ha ha ha! Not so tough with out your back up, huh Bird Boy?" Joker took out a knife and started slashing it at him as he easily maneuvered the attempts. He did a back handspring trying to block the knife and landed not so gracefully on the ground with a thud in front of Poison Ivy. "We don't want to have to threat any more bodily harm to anyone so why don't you just come with us?" The red head purred as Robin's eyes looked towards his mentor and Flash longingly. They returned the gaze guiltily. Before the Boy Wonder could respond he was smacked in the head and became unconscious so that he was carried out into the night.

"Bruce please calm down!" Barry shouted over the sound of crashing things in the Batcave. Artemis stared at the angry men arguing standing by Alfred. Bruce's fingers flew across his computer's keyboard as he started to work on a plan to save his son. "Uh, Batman... Can I ask what your doing?" Flash questioned the steaming bat. "I thought that by separating the team and hiding them it would keep them from danger," Batman sighed. "But what I really should have done was brought them together to fix the problem... Flash get Kid Flash, I'll contact everyone else. We are having an emergency Young Justice meeting!"

"Batman, what may I ask is the meaning of this?" Kaldur asked surrounded by his team minus Robin. Wally tapped his foot impatiently, "Yeah and where's Rob?" "I've decided to bring the team together to take down the people who have been causing this, the Injustice League." Batman noted the twisted sneers in response of their enemy and paused, "Also it seems that they have taken Robin..." "How? Did they find out his identity?!" "Is he alright!?" "What happened?!" "Is that the mission?" Artemis let out a shrieking whistle and everyone stopped talking looking at her pointedly, "Batman... I need to tell you something else. I think they are planning on killing him." Once again the room was thrown in an uproar with bombarding questions. With a growl and a batglare it was quiet. "To answer your questions..." The Dark Knight started, "No his identity wasn't compromised, I don't know if he is alright and he went against direct orders to save Artemis. The mission is to get in there, get Robin and get out." Batman left the room with a flip of his cape. Leaving behind four dumbfounded teens and a guilty archer.

Robin subconciously hid the groan he almost uttered as he woke up. He was tied down to a large chair that looked like it was hooked up to a bunch of electric wires. "Well, lookie who's awake!" A sickening gleeful noise came from a clown emerging from the shadows. Soon after him were the rest of the Injustice League. "Due to the fact of us being such good chums, Robby. I will be arranging your death! And the best part is that there is no possible way that anyone can ever save you-" The Joker's voice was cut off by the sound of an alarm blaring. Curses were uttered when a screen popped up showing Kid Flash running around the exterrior of the building. "The Justice Brats found us!" "We need to evacuate!" "I say we take 'em, they can't be too hard to kill..." "But they have a bit more motivation against us now..." All eyes were turned to the Boy Wonder. Who by now was somewhat curious of his fate. Vandal Savage walked up to a large control switch, "I'm not taking any risks... Let's kill the kid and get out!" In a huff the control switch turned on dimming the lights. In extruiating pain Robin's body jolted with electricity. He fought his bounds as he felt pain so horrible it blinded him. In only small flash's of light did he see the Joker's grin fade being pulled out of the room. Then he saw Ivy flee via plant through the ceiling. Then he saw that he was in the room horribly alone in terrifying pain thinking, I'm going to die. After biting his lip to the point of bleeding. And feeling eletricity surge through his veins for what seemed like ever. He cried out in complete agony. And everything went black.

After working on finding an entrance Kid Flash ran to his team huddled up ready to break in. Superboy smashed the door open with rage. Artemis shot an arrow with fog allowing them to move into the base. Aqualad started with orders. We will split up Artemis, you and Superboy will go- "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" Everyone went deathly silent at the sound of Robin's screams. Guys, that was-! Robin! Let's go! Be cautious, it could be a trap. All of the heroes ran or flew the direction of where Kid Flash was going. They all got there at the same time to see Robin being electrocuted by a machine. With great speed Kid Flash turned the thing off. Everyone watched the youngest teen hang limply. Quickly Superboy broke the bonds and Miss Martian levitated him to the ground. Artemis quickly checked for breathing as M'gann leaned into Superboy crying. "H-he's..." Artemis started. "Don't say it! He's not dead! He can't be dead!" Wally said in anger as Aqualad held him back. "N-no, h-he's breathing... But unconcious..." Then a groan erupted from the singed boy in their arms. "R-Rob?" "Hmm?" His head lolled to the side while his eyelids fluttered. "Robin!" His best friend and speedster hugged him tightly while everyone breathed sighs of relief. "Are you okay!?" "Yea, but totally not feeling the aster..."

The bioship landed in Mount Justice neatly and everyone filed out. Robin leaned against Superboy so he could walk. They all saw Batman and the Flash conversing. Then the two adults turned in a bit of shock. Flash rushed to Robin and helped him, "Oh gosh, Rob. What did they do to you?" A smile spread across the Boy Wonder's face. Batman stood back waiting for a response that surprisingly came from Artemis. "When we got there we can only assume that they saw us and turned some contraption to kill Robin and make a clean get away... W-we almost didn't make it in time." With the last sentence uttered the team's heads were bowed in shame. But the response from Batman was what surprised them all. The Dark Knight went up to his little bird and hugged him. Superboy heard him whisper something but it was in a different language. It was romani or something. What the team or Flash didn't know was that Bruce was whispering to Dick in his native language. In translation what they said was, "I love you, son." "I love you too, Dad."

~Nightette 3


End file.
